


Guide

by TheLadyMagician



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF Link, BAMF Sheik, Camping, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of fucking camping, M!Sheik, M/M, Male Sheik, Past Zelink, Quiet Link, Scars, Sheik as separate person, Sheik's POV, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician
Summary: The Hero of Legend was supposed to be a hero without rival. Looking at the boy in front of Sheik, he thinks perhaps the Goddesses went wrong somewhere. Link doesn't know anything about the land he's supposed to save or the Hero he's supposed to be.That's where Sheik comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is because we had a whole game all about Sheikah and yet we're still missing out on my favorite Sheikah. So I decided to fix that problem. Also because as weird as it sounds, I missed having a companion like Navi, Midna, or Fi. So Sheik is going to slot nicely into that. 
> 
> I'm still in the middle of playing the game, so the fic will essentially go in guidebook/memories order. 
> 
> Lastly, Sheik is his own person and also a male. I understand that Nintendo may say otherwise, but whatever. My mind was set back in 1997 and like hell is anyone going to change it now :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Hero handed the Sheikah Slate over to Impa without a word. The man--boy, really--was shorter than Sheik expected. The Hero was probably an inch or two shorter than the young Sheikah and it hardly seemed fitting that the legendary Hero was so...below average in height. 

"Aha!" Impa exclaimed as she examined the Sheikah Slate. "This is, without a doubt, the Camera that Princess Zelda used 100 years ago."

With a nod, the Hero took back the Sheikah Slate and replaced it at his hip, barely looking at the pictures on it. Like his height, the garb and weapons the Hero bore were below average. A frown graced Sheik's face as he continued to take in the so called Hero. 

But the Goddess decreed him a Hero and Sheik was not about to question Her wisdom. At least, not overtly. 

"It could be," Impa continued, snapping Sheik out of his reverie, "that if you visit the locations within those pictures, you will be able to restore some of your lost memories."

Another nod from the Hero, but Sheik noticed a tightness in the Hero's eyes that hadn't been there before. So it was true then, that he didn't remember anything from 100 years ago. Not surprising considering how long he's been asleep, but troublesome nonetheless. 

Impa cleared her throat, the signal they had agreed upon for Sheik's introduction. "We understand you have much to do and not much time. Calamity Ganon grows in power every day. The four Divine Beasts must be taken back, but without your memories, it is a near impossible task."

There was that tightening around the Hero's eyes once more. If Sheik had a guess, he would say the Hero was annoyed, but Sheik hardly knew the man enough to make such a call. 

"That is why I am sending my nephew to guide you through Hyrule." At this, Sheik jumped from the banister upstairs to land silently beside Impa. The hero's eyes widened at Sheik's sudden entrance and he looked over Sheik's form. The only skin of Sheik's showing was about his eyes, so he didn't worry about the Hero reading anything from him. 

"Link, this is my nephew Sheik who has traveled and trained throughout the entirety of Hyrule," Impa said. "His knowledge should aid you in your travels."

While Sheik may not have been able to tell if Link was annoyed earlier, he didn't have to know the boy long to see the emotion written across his face now; fear. What would Link have to fear from him?

Sheik bowed deeply, social customs overriding his curiosity. "It is an honor to meet you, Hero."

"Link," the Hero said, his voice soft but firm, making up a bit for his height. "Call me Link." It was a demand that the Hero--Link--made sound like a request. 

Sheik rose from his position and looked at the unassuming Hero who looked like a farmhand but spoke like a Prince. Whatever had caused Link fear was either gone or he quelled the emotion since it was no longer apparent on his face.

"Of course," Sheik said. He didn't need to turn to Impa to know she was displeased. Sheik's role was meant to be nearly as robotic as the Divine Beasts they were supposed to free. But Link was the Hero, and his desires overrode Sheikah tradition. 

Not that Sheik held much regard for Sheikah tradition as far as the Hero and Royal Family were concerned. A fact that Impa was probably all to aware of. There was not much Impa was not aware of. 

"May I see your Sheikah Slate one more time?" Impa asked. Link handed it over once more without hesitation. "It may not be what the makers of the Slate intended, but for Sheik to travel to shrines with you, the Slate will need to be attuned to both you and Sheik." 

Teleporting with the Slate would save them invaluable time, but only if Sheik could teleport with him. Otherwise all the time gained with Sheik would be lost quickly. With a deft hand, Sheik unwound the bandages from the fingers on his left hand before pressing a hidden needle to the tip of an exposed finger. He placed his now bloody finger against the Sheikah eye on the Sheikah Slate. 

They waited. In truth, whether or not Sheik could act as guide came down to whether the Sheikah Slate accepted him or not. The Slate was meant for one person to command and was a temperamental piece of equipment. If it didn't accept Sheik, then Link would be without a guide in a world he didn't remember fighting an evil he didn't remember. 

Within moments, the Slate lit up once more. **User Authenticated** came up on the screen and Sheik and Impa let out inaudible sighs of relief. 

"When you've recovered one of your memories, come back here, Link," Impa said as she handed the Slate back to the Hero. 

Link gingerly took the Slate, making sure not to touch the place where Sheik's blood was drying. He looked up at Sheik expectantly.

"At your leave, Link."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Link being mostly quiet. I know there's an in-game reason for it and I'll explore that later. I also know that this game is very much Zelink, and I'm totally cool with that! No Zelda bashing in this fic, because I adore her. But definitely expect the Zelink to be expressed in the fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are the best thing ever and really do keep me writing. I know this doesn't have much interaction, but setup, you know? 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](the-lady-magician.tumblr.com) where I take prompts, reblog a ton of Dragon Age, Zelda, and Star Wars things.


End file.
